


Zoning is so Peaceful

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim actually enjoys zoning





	Zoning is so Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'silence'

Zoning is so Peaceful

by Bluewolf

Jim had never told Blair, but he found falling into a zone-out could be a surprisingly pleasant sensation.

Oh, there were sometimes unpleasant side effects when he came out of one; if he zoned on sight, he tended not to blink, and could end up with dry, painful eyes. But most times, he didn't zone on sight, although he knew Blair thought he did. He was more likely to zone on hearing, trying to make out faint, distant sounds. And occasionally he could zone on absolute silence because he was sure that there had to be some noise somewhere...

And when he zoned on silence... it was so pleasant.

He had long known the song 'The Sound of Silence' - all of his life, really, when he thought about it. A zone was so like that... he was aware of people when he was in a zone-out... people talking without making a sound... because he was concentrating so hard that the only thing that existed was what was in his own mind...

Of course, he was subliminally aware of Blair all the time. Blair could pull him out of a zone at any time - the only person who could.

But although he understood Blair's reaction - Burton (Jim had finally read The Sentinels of Paraguay from beginning to end) had stressed that the 'greying-out factor' was dangerous - there were times Jim wished that Blair would just leave him zoned.

Because being in the silence of a zone could be so wonderfully peaceful.

 


End file.
